Teabarlang
by kicsibogar
Summary: Sara és Nick épp egy ügyön dolgoznak együtt, de a nyomozásos kissé eltér a szokásotól. Enyhe sötét hangulat lengi át a novellát, de nem ez uralja a terepet,hanem jó szokásomhoz hűen a romantika is kap egy kis szerepet.


_Megjegyzés: Teázni voltunk Cryssiemmel… A'szem ehhez nem kell több magyarázat._

_Jogok:  Minden jog a CBS-é illetve a sorozat megalkotóié, én csak kölcsönvettem a karaktereket a magam, és mások (reményembeli) szórakoztatására_

_Kategória: Hmm, azt hiszem, 16os karika, kicsit sötétebbre vettem a figurát_

_Ajánlás: Sok szeretettel ajánlom az én Cryssiemnek, akivel együtt agyaltuk ki a történet alapját :PPPP És persze Tessámnak és Caprimnak is, remélem nekik sem lesz rá panaszuk ;)_

**Teabarlang**

A Las Vegasi helyszínelők összeszokott csoportja épp a soron lévő nyomozás feletti szeánszát tartotta, összegezve az eddigi tapasztalataikat.

- Mire jutottál az ujjlenyomatokkal Greg? – kérdezte Gilbert Grissom, miközben csoki drazsét majszolt.

- Sajnos nem volt szerencsénk, nem egyezik a gyanúsítottakéval. Vagy tényleg nem ők a gyilkosok, vagy vér profikkal van dolgunk – felelte a hidrogén-peroxidos hajú fiú.

- És a toxikológiai eredmények? – kérdezte Catherine.

- Grissomnak igaza volt a mirbánolajjal kapcsolatban – felelte hamiskás mosollyal Sara.

- Mirbánolaj? – nézett Warrick értetlenül.

- Triviális nevén: Nitrobenzol. Így már ismerősebb? – kacsintott rá Greg.

- Ha-ha. Mióta vagy Te ilyen jártas a méregkeverésben? – kontrázott a fekete bőrű férfi.

- Ne feledd a kémia mindenem – somolygott a fiú.

- Akkor ezért volt olyan mandula illat minden helyszínen? – érdeklődött Nick. Sara és Gil egyszerre bólintottak. – No nézzük csak, a Nitrobenzolt szappanok és parfümök illatosítására használják. Tehát a méregosztó gyilkos nagy eséllyel kémikus vagy a szépészeti iparban tevékenykedik, ott ugyanis könnyebben hozzáfér – morfondírozott hangosan.

- Ez egy lehetséges támpont – adott igazat a fiatalabb társának Gil.

- És mekkora adag volt a vérében? – kérdezte Rick.

- 18 ml.

- Az a halálos adag háromszorosa. Itt valaki nagyon biztosra akart menni! – állapította meg Greggo.

- Mi alapján választotta ki a gyilkos az áldozatokat? – Cath épp akkor kapcsolódott be a nyomozásba, így kissé sutának érezte magát, az információ hiánytól.

- Nagy valószínűséggel teázókban szúrja ki a párokat, követi őket a lakásukhoz, megfigyel, aztán egy gyanútlan pillanatban a teájukba keveri a mérget - mikor nincsenek otthon -, és az nem érződik annak aromájától – foglalta össze Sara.

- Ügyes, túlságosan ügyes – bólintott a szőke hajú nő.

- Egyedülállókra nem vetette ki a hálóját? – tudakolta a barna hajú helyszínelő lány.

- Már megint csaléteknek akarod használni magad kislány – nézett rá megrovóan Warrick.

- Ha előbbre vinné a nyomozást, akkor minden további nélkül igen! – vágta rá határozottan Sara.

- Ez kivételesen nem is olyan rossz ötlet – jegyezte meg Gilbert.

- Tessék? A fejedre esett valami a laborban? – nézett rá kétkedve Catherine.

- Ahogy mondom, nem rossz ötlet. De csakis azért, mert párokról van szó! Egyedül nem ereszteném Sarát az oroszlán barlangjába, de így más.

- Hogyhogy nem egyedül? – fakadt ki a lány rosszallóan.

- A gyilkos mindig párokat szúrt ki magának, így ha másodmagaddal mész, nagyobb esélyetek van. – magyarázta Gil.

- És mégis kivel szeretnél összeboronálni? – vonta össze szemöldökét Sara.

- Eddig is Nickkel dolgoztatok az ügyön, szóval ha… – kezdte főnöke.

- Megyek Veled Sara, kell valaki, aki vigyáz rád! – felelte Nicky gondolkodás nélkül.

- Nem babysitterre van szükségem Stokes, nem egy hús-vér helyszínelőre! – felelte epésen a lány.

- Máris olyanok, mint egy tíz éves házaspár. Szerintem jól fogják játszani a szerepüket – tréfálkozott Warrick, mialatt Catherine igyekezett visszafojtani kuncogását.

- Mindenesetre vigyetek magatokkal C-vitamint és metilénkék-oldatot, biztos, ami biztos, hisz méreg közelben jártok! – évődött a legifjabb helyszínelő

- Hmm eléggé fura hely – nézett körül Sara, ahogy beléptek a teabarlangnak nevezett helyiségbe. Füstölő bódító illata lengte be a teret, mindenhol kis asztalok, körülötte pedig babzsák-fotelek, amiben kényelmesen össze lehet kucorodni.

- Szerintem nagyon hangulatos – Nicky, mint afféle egészséges gondolkodású férfiember, a helyben rejlő hódítási lehetőségeket látta meg rögtön. Abba nem is mert belegondolni, hogy Sara Sidle az, akivel itt most „hivatalosan összebújhat".

- Az a sarokasztal megfelel Neked? – kérdezte a lány.

- Naná, minél eldugottabb annál jobb! – kacsintott rá a Nick hamiskásan. Sara lehuppant az egyik ülőalkalmatosságra, és a fiatal férfi közvetlenül mellé, és rögtön át is karolta kolléganője vállát.

- Stokes! Mégis mit művelsz? – a helyszínelő lány remélte, a hangja nem remegett meg úgy, mint bensője, társa hirtelen érintéséről.

- Sara, minden tiszteletem a tiéd, de mi most egy szerelmespár vagyunk, nem ülhetek két méterre tőled! – nézett rá bocsánatkérően a jóképű férfi. Az igazat megvallva, rettentően élvezte a helyzetet, hogy büntetlenül megérintheti a lányt, ennek ellenére nem akart visszaélni a bizalmával, több éves barátságuk fontosabb volt neki. Bár erősen kötődött érzelmileg Sarához, de igyekezte kiverni a fejéből a lányt. Meg kell hagyni, sikertelenül.

- Egy rossz mozdulat Stokes, és a leendő gyermekeid nem fognak megszületni, azt garantálom! – fenyegetőzött a lány, kizárólag azért, mert tudatában volt vele, milyen hatással van rá a férfi közelsége. Nick egy leheletfinom csókot adott a homlokára, és közelebb húzta magához.

- Eszem ágában nincs bántani Sar', hogy gondolhatsz ilyet rólam? – a férfi hangja telve volt megrökönyödéssel és csalódottsággal.

- Ne haragudj Nick, csak nem szeretem, ha ki vagyok szolgáltatva másoknak – nézett rá a lány bűnbánóan.

- Velem maximális biztonságban vagy! – a kisfiús vonású helyszínelő toka összeszorult arra a gondolatra, hogy barátjának milyen rossz tapasztalatai lehettek eddig a másik nemmel, ha egy ártatlan közeledésre így reagál. _Na jó Stokes, ez minden volt, de nem ártatlan, Te is tudod!_ – vallotta be önmagának A lány végül felengedett a férfi óvó karjaiban, és vállára hajtotta fejét, ám szemével állandóan pásztázta az asztaloknál ülőket, mint lehetséges gyanúsítottakat. Nicky ezalatt Sara haját simogatta, aki egy félig elfojtott sóhajjal válaszolt a férfi gondoskodására. A fiatal férfi szája széles mosolyra húzódott, amiért a lányt nem hagyta hidegen kényeztetése.

- Nick, azt hiszem most már nem keltünk feltűnést, és roppant megtisztelő, de örülnék, ha nem minden figyelmed nekem szentelnéd! – rótta meg játékosan a lány.

- Nocsak Sidle, honnan gondolod, hogy minden figyelmem rád szentelem, pontosan tudom, melyik asztalnál kik ülnek! – a férfi remélte, erről nem kell számot adnia társának, ugyanis csak blöffölt. Az összes figyelmét Sara természetes szépsége kötötte le. Volt valami megfoghatatlanul gyönyörű kolléganőjében, amit sosem tudott megfejteni. Vannak nála sokkal feltűnőbb és szebb jelenségek, de Nick Stokesnek Sara volt álmai netovábbja. Néha úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább, érzelmei összeroppantják, és elmondja a lánynak, hogyan érez iránta, ám végül mindig lemondott róla. Hol Hank tett keresztbe, hol Greggo udvarolt olyan elsöprően a lánynak, hogy Nick pontosan tudta, még egy munkahelyi flört, és azt a lány már nem fogja humoros eleganciájával kezelni. És ott volt Grissom is. Nyílt titok kettejük lehetetlen kapcsolódása egymáshoz, és nem akart örök második lenni Sara szívben. Akkor inkább marad a jó barátja.

- Mondjuk, hogy ezt most el is hittem – mosolygott rá a lány cinkosan, mikor a tekintete megakadt egy harminc körüli, visszahúzódó fiatalemberen, aki leplezetlenül bámulhatta őket, ki tudja, mióta, ám mikor Sara meglátta, idegesen visszabújt a könyvébe.

- Elnézést, sikerült dönteni? – zökkentette ki őket egy fiatal, szőkés hajú, mosolyogós pincérfiú.

- Még nem igazán! –nézett fel Sara zavartan.

- Akkor majd visszajövök később – felelte a fiú.

- Azt hiszem, választanunk kellene valamit, mielőtt túl nagy feltűnést keltünk – folytatta a lány, és az itallapért nyúlt. Pár percig csak csendben bogarászták a legkülönbözőbb teafajtákat, mikor Nick szála széles mosolyra húzódott.

- Mit szólsz ehhez? Meghitt pillanat? Ez most pont nekünk való – rebbentette meg szemöldökét sokatmondóan a férfi.

- És mégis mit takar pontosan? – kérdezett vissza a lány. A férfi flörtölése teljesen összezavarta, nem tudta, Nikcy csak a szerepét játssza - mert akkor igen élethűen teszi -, vagy komolyan is gondolja a kirohanásait. Sara mindenesetre nem akart hosszú gondolati fejtegetésekbe bocsátkozni, sem a hely, sem az idő nem volt rá alkalmas. Ráadásul a férfi a szemközti asztalnál le nem vette róluk a szemét. A lány Nick vállának rejtekéből néha-néha rásandított a szemüveges férfira, aki egyre gyakrabban felejtette tekintetét a helyszínelő pároson.

- Lássuk csak! Manduladarabokkal, narancsvirággal, bogánccsal és aromával ízesített Sencha tea.

- Bogánccsal? Pedig milyen jól indult – vigyorodott el a lány.

- Szereted a mandulát? – kérdezte Nick.

- Persze, minden mennyiségben!

- Jó ezt tudni! – mosolygott rá a férfi. Ahogy múlt az idő egyre kötetlenebbek voltak egymás társaságában, karjaiban. A babzsákoknak hála félig ülő helyzetük erősen közelített a fekvőhöz, de egyiküknek sem volt ellenére.

- Ez sem semmi! Elég tág fantáziával rendelkezett, aki összeállította az itallapot. Hajnal ébredése, amiben van rózsaszirom, napraforgóvirág és mályvavirág a Sencha teában.

- Nekem inkább egy erotikus masszázsolaj összetevői jutnak az eszembe – súgta érzékien Sara fülébe a férfi. A lány arcába vér szökött, de nem az évődő megjegyzéstől, hanem attól a képtől, ami megjelent előtte ennek folyományaként. A kábító füstölő, a keleties zene, és Nick közelségének együttese csak fokozták a helyszínelő lány érzékiségét, és maga előtt látta társát azzal a bizonyos masszázsolajjal. Nyelt egy nagyot, miközben próbálta gondolatait rendezni.

- Ez is gondolatébresztő. Érzelmek tengere: hibiszkusz, almadarabok, csipkebogyó, mandularabok, fahéjdarabok, vaníliadarabok és aroma – folytatta a lány.

- Én tudom, mit fogok rendelni. Van benne hibiszkusz, mandula, csipkebogyó, almadarabok és aroma – tekintett rá titokzatosan a Nick.

- Ez jól hangzik, szabad tudnom mi a neve? – fordult Sara a jóképű társa felé.

- Szerelem íze – felelte a férfi sejtelmesen.

- Látod ott azt a férfit a szemben lévő asztalnál. Ne légy túl feltűnő, mert már jó ideje minket néz - terelte Sara zavarában más mederbe a beszélgetést. Nick egy puszit adott a lány arcára, amit újabb és újabb követett, amíg el nem jutott a nyakáig. A lány első gondolata az volt, hogy rögtön megpofozza a férfit, aztán rájött miért vannak itt, arról nem is beszélve, milyen jól esett neki Nick gyengédsége. _Vajon normál körülmények közt is viselkedne vele így a férfi?_ Ezt a gondolatot nem tudta kiverni a fejéből.

- Látom a pali tényleg elég gyanús, és igazán nem zavartatja magát, úgy bámul minket – a kisfiús vonású helyszínelő nem mentegetőzött viselkedése miatt, mert érezte, Sarának jólesett a kényeztetés. _Csak ne lennénk ilyen visszás helyzetben_. – gondolta borúsan.

- Sikerült választani? – tért vissza a pincérfiú.

- Igen egy, Hajnal ébredését kérnék.

- Én pedig egy Szerelem ízét – Nick Sarára pillantott, mikor leadta rendelést.

- Azonnal hozom - hagyta őket ott a fiú tapintatos somolygással fűszerezve.

- Szerinted Ő lehet, akit keresünk? – törte meg a lány a csendet.

- Nagyon valószínű, mert olyan poros a szeme, majdnem kiesik – válaszolta Nick. – Adhatunk neki egy kis műsort, hogy jobban felhergeljük – mondta, és szavait tettek követték, két keze felfedezőútra indult a lány testén, nem elfelejtve azt a tényt, hogy nyilvános helyen vannak. Nick Stokes sokért nem adta volna, ha most egy külön kis szobában lehetett volna a lánnyal, akinek karjait simogatta, majd a vállához érve, masszírozni kezdte Sarát.

- Nicky ne érts félre, nagyon jó kezed van, de ne feszítsük túl a húrt, ki tudja mire képes ez a férfi – a lány intuíciója megint helyes volt, és az csak a legfőbb mellékes volt, hogy úgy érezte, elveszik a férfi gyengéd kezei közt, ha tovább folytatják ezt a játékot.

- Rendben van! – adott a férfi egy puszit a lány arcára, mikor épp meghozták a teájukat.

- Hozzád menjünk vagy hozzám? – kérdezte pár perc után Nick.

- Tessék? – Sara teljesen értetlenül fordult hátra, társára pillantva.

- Valahogy el kell hitetnünk a pasassal, hogy együtt is lakunk, nem? – felelte a fiatal helyszínelő teljesen komolyan.

- Ja igen – Sara egy pillanatig azt sem tudta, mit higgyen. Kollégája minden racionális gondolatot kisöpört a fejéből, és ez jelen szituációban nem volt a legelőnyösebb, amivel a lány is tisztában volt, ezért igyekezett visszanyerni önkontrollját. Ezalatt a leskelődő férfi egyre mélyebbre süllyedt a harag és elkeseredettség mocsarában.

- Megkóstolod a teám? - nyújtotta a férfi csészéjét Sara felé.

- Hmm ez finom.

- A Szerelem íze csakis finom lehet – a férfi óvatosan maga felé fordította a lány arcát, miközben a tekintetét fürkészte.

- Nicky… - Sara megrovó mondata csak ennyiben teljesedett ki.

- Sar', ha ennek az egész ügynek vége eljönnél velem ide még egyszer? – kérdezte a kisfiús vonású férfi várakozással telve.

- Úgy érted, randira hívsz? –racionalizálta a barna hajú lány az elhangzottakat.

- Igen – Nick nem ismerte, és nem is akarta hirtelen jött bátorságának okát, de örült, hogy végre hangot adott érzelmeinek. Egyúttal félt is, mi lesz, ha a lány nemet mond neki. Ezzel nem csak a szívét töri össze, hanem a barátságuk is meginogna, és azt nem viselné el, ha nem lehetne a lány közelében.

- Jó – felelte a lány csendesen.

- Vagyis igen? – a férfi nem merte elhinni, hogy Sara nem utasította vissza. A lány csak bólintott, és mosolygott rá. Nick közelebb hajolt hozzá, és óvatosan, szinte engedélyt kérve megcsókolta. Sara viszonozta a férfi ajkainak érintését, és pár pillanat múlva egy érzelem dús, viharos csókban forrtak össze. A fiatal férfi szenvedélyesen simogatta a lányt, úgy érezte, boldogsága a csillagokig szökik.

- Nicky… - kapott levegő után Sara jó pár perc eltelte után.

- Igen Sar'? – kérdezte a férfi szenvedéllyel teve.

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a gyanúsítottunkat jobban felhergeltük, mint kellene - szólt a lány félig játékosan, félig komolyan.

- Mi lenne, ha hazamennénk?

- Nem tudom, Nicky jelen pillanatban hogy venné ez ki magát. Szerintem eddig is túlontúl elvontuk egymás figyelmét az ügyről – a lány aggályai az eseten túl személyes érzéseire is vonatkoztak. Nem akart rögtön kollégája ágyában kikötni, neki túl gyors volt ez a tempó.

- Ígérem, úriember módjára fogok viselkedni, még ha rettentő nehezemre fog is esni! - Nicky megérezte a lány ki nem mondott félelmeit, és nem akarta elrettenti őt. Ha nem lett volna az ügy, nem hívta volna fel magához, de a munka, az munka, és nem mondhatják azt Grissomnak, hogy bocsánat, de személyes okok miatt az ügy vakvágányra jutott.

- Ha Neked jobb, menjünk hozzád – nézett rá gyengéden a férfi. Sara csak bólintott, tudta, ebből a fonákos helyzetből nem fognak kikászálódni, amíg meg nem oldódik az ügy. Mikor kifelé indultak, miután Nick gentleman-hez hűen rendezte a számlát, Sara vetett egy utolsó pillantást a férfire, akinek szemében a harag elfojtott tüze lobogott.

- Nicky otthagytam a kabátom, egy perc és itt vagyok! – mielőtt a férfi bármit is mondhatott volna, Sara befordult a sarkon, vissza a teázó irányába. Ám nem ért el az utca közepéig, mikor egy erős kéz megragadta, és a falhoz szorította. Bárhogy próbálkozott, nem tudott szabadulni, támadója erősen fogta, egyik kezével száját betapasztva.

- Nem elég, hogy a barátjával enyelegnek nyilvános helyen, közben még velem is flörtöl, nem sül le a bőr a képéről – az ismeretlen férfi köpte a szavakat elfojtott dühétől, majd levette Sara szájáról kezét.

- Mi az hogy magával flörtöltem? – Sara sejtette, a férfi a teázóból az, aki most elkapta, de a félhomályban nem volt alkalma azonosítani.

- Azt hiszi, nem láttam, a maguk fajtájának a föld alatt a helye! És én gondoskodom is arról, hogy oda kerüljön, ahová való, erkölcstelen nőszemély! – azzal előkapott egy kést, aminek pengéje megvillant a Holdfényben, és fenyegetően a lány torka felé mutatott vele. – Mindenki azt hiszi, ha már többedmagával van, mindent megengedhet magának! De én teszek róla, hogy móresre tanítsam őket, és magát is! – a férfi szája szinte habzott az indulattól, ahogy a kés éle egyre inkább belevágott a lány vállának húsába, piros vér kiserkenve nyomán.

- Ne higgye, hogy könnyű halála lesz! Meg fog szenvedni mindenért! – hörögte a férfi artikulálatlanul.

- Ennyi idő alatt háromszor megjártam volna az utat cammogva is! – türelmetlenkedett Nick az autó mellett álldogálva. Hová tűnhetett ennyi ideig? Amikor beléhasított a felismerés, előrántotta pisztolyát a kabátja zsebéből és rohanni kezdett a teázó irányába. Az elé táruló látványtól a vér is meghűlt az ereiben, ugyanis a férfi épp leszúrni akarta Sarát egy vértől nedves késsel. A fiatal helyszínelő a másodperc törtrésze alatt cselekedett, és meghúzta a ravaszt, a gyilkos kezére, majd vállára célozva, aki rögtön össze is esett. A járókelők felfigyeltek a hirtelen jött zajra, és többen a lány segítségére siettek. Nick a legközelebbi tűzcsaphoz bilincselte a félájult férfit, majd Sarához rohant.

- Kedvesem jól vagy? – kérdezte akadozva, az aggodalom összeszorította torkát, képtelen volt beszélni. Ekkor vette észre a lány vállán húzódó jó hat centis vágást.

- Aúú! – szisszent fel a lány, ahogy a seb közlét érintette.

- Elég mély, de mindjárt kitisztítom! – a lány haja ziláltan lógott arcába, Nick óvatosan összefogta, és a lány válla mögé igazította. – Addig szorítsd ezt rá! Egy perc és itt vagyok! - letépett pólójából egy darabot, és odaadta Sarának, hogy megakadályozza a további, nagy mennyiségű vérveszteséget. Visszarohant kocsijába az elsősegélyes dobozért, és tényleg egy perc sem telt bele, már a lány sebét fertőtlenítette. Arra eszmélt csak fel, hogy valaki óvatosan megérinti a karját.

- Fiatalember, látom, több mint szakszerű munkát végzett, de most már ránk bízhatja a barátnőjét, jó kezekben lesz! – mikor hátrafordult, egy ötvenes, barátságos mentőtiszttel találta szemben magát. Bólintott, és mikor hátrább lépett, akkor vette észre Grissomot.

- Az én hibám, csakis az én hibám! Nem vigyáztam rá… – szabadkozott főnökének.

- Semmi baj Nicky, az a lényeg, hogy mindannyian jól vagytok, és gyilkost is elkaptátok! – felelte halkan Gil. Épp akkor rakták be a mentősök a kocsiba Sarát, és a férfi szó nélkül utána indult.

- Ne haragudj rám, nem tartottam be az ígéretem, nem védtelek meg! – könnyektől csillogó szeme szikrázott a szomorúságtól.

- Ugyan már Nicky, hisz megmentetted az életem! Itt csak is én voltam felelőtlen! – szabadkozott a lány. A fiatal férfi időközben beült mellé, kezével kezét simogatta, és elindultak a kórházba.

- Megértelek, ha ezek után nem akarsz velem eljönni – sóhajtotta a kisfiús vonású helyszínelő.

- Ha Te nem akarod, akkor… - felelte a lány elhaló hangon. Ha valamire nagyon, akkor most Nick társaságára volt szüksége, a szívet melengető mosolyára; meleg, mogyoróbarna tekintetére; gyengéd érintésére… De ha kollégája időközben meggondolta magát, ő semmit sem akart erőltetni.

- A világon mindennél jobban szeretném! – Nick szeme mindennél beszédesebb volt.

- Csak egy kívánságom van. Keressünk egy másik teázót, biztos van még Vegasban! – mosolyogott rá Sara.

- Kérésed számomra parancs! – hajolt hozzá a férfi, és homlokon csókolta. A lány bágyadtan mosolygott, majd közelebb húzta magához Nicket, és szenvedélyesen csókolni kezdte, aki nem hagyta válasz nélkül a lány reakcióját, magához húzta, és ugyanolyan hévvel viszonozta.

- Fiatalember! Még a végén megfullad a barátnője a mentőakciója dacára! Hagyja levegőhöz is jutni! – humorizált a kocsiban lévő mentőtiszt, mikor mindketten egymás homlokának dőlve próbálták lecsendesíteni őrült szívdobogásukat.

-Vége -


End file.
